


Сложный вопрос

by RkuHeko



Series: Ветеринары [7]
Category: Original Work, 絶対可憐チルドレン | Zettai Karen Children | Psychic Squad & The Unlimited: Hyoubu Kyousuke
Genre: Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rating: NC17, Teacher-Student Relationship, Veterinary Clinic, Veterinary Medicine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: написано на флешмоб "Сцена к фанфику по заявке" для leen8 по циклу «Ветеринары», на заявку:Эдик пытается выяснить, когда именно Костя влюбился в него. Хлебников отшучивается, но в конечном итоге честно отвечает.





	Сложный вопрос

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Iren.

Эдик знал, в какой момент понял, что любит Хлебникова. А вот когда тот в него влюбился? Они ведь про это никогда не разговаривали. Не то чтобы Эдик был какой-то излишне романтичной натурой и жить не мог без признаний и открытий, но вообще-то узнать про такое было бы любопытно. Итак, когда?

Эдика накрыло этой идеей, этой мыслью, и он всё никак не мог перестать её думать. Весь день гадал, нормально или не нормально это будет, если он просто задаст Хлебникову вопрос? Хотя нет, просто — нельзя. Тема-то вопроса не совсем обычная, а значит, нужна соответствующая обстановка. И на этом месте Эдик буксовал и застревал намертво. Обстановка? Да ещё и романтическая? Но как? Когда?

Они с Хлебниковым почти всё время рядом, вместе — и в клинике, и в универе, и дома. Тайком от него приготовить что-то романтическое явно не получится, так что свой наболевший вопрос придётся задавать просто, дёшево и сердито. Может быть, сегодня вечером? После ужина, в кровати? Хотя когда они друг с другом просто разговаривали, Эдик уже забыл. Как только они оказывались наедине, у них появлялись занятия поинтереснее разговоров.

— Хинов, останьтесь после занятия, — сказал вдруг Хлебников. — Я вас надолго не задержу.

Эдик вздёрнул голову. Он половину занятия просидел, не слушая, что говорит Костя. Вот это называется задумался... Он кивнул и виновато опустил глаза, покрутил шариковую ручку в тщетной попытке изобразить, будто что-то записывает под диктовку, поймал недоумённый взгляд Фадеева.

— Что у вас случилось? — спросил Яшка. Он был в курсе недавнего каминг-аута в клинике и теперь яростно за них с Хлебниковым переживал.

— Всё нормально. Наверное, — шёпотом успокоил его Эдик.

Сам он с трудом дожидался окончания занятия. Наконец Хлебников надиктовал домашнее задание и порадовал студентов сообщением, что на следующем занятии устроит коллоквиум по всем темам. Тотальный опрос — так он это называл. Хлебников любил подобные каверзные штуки, и студенты его за это тихо ненавидели, но зато экзамены сдавали преотлично.

— Тебя подождать? — спросил Фадеев, сделав запись в тетради и захлопнув её. Почерк у него был, как он сам шутил, настоящий, врачебный — совершенно неразборчивый.

— Нет, не нужно, — Эдик мотнул головой. Он и сам не знал, что могло понадобиться Хлебникову и на сколько это может затянуться. Если бы вечером не нужно было ехать в клинику, Эдик бы с удовольствием пропустил следующую пару лекций по радиологии и уехал домой. Вот спрашивается, зачем будущим ветеринарным врачам радиология? Но вряд ли этот прогул закончился бы чем-нибудь хорошим. Хлебников ещё со второго курса взялся следить за его обучением и посещаемостью и, если честно, временами подобный контроль Эдика неимоверно напрягал. А временами — отчего-то было приятно, ведь это означало, что Костя подобным образом о нём заботится. Поэтому сказать хоть слово против Эдику было как-то совестно. Он вообще мало что делал Хлебникову наперекор. С первого же дня их встречи только и делал, что слушался. Дико это было, но Эдику нравилось. Просто такой Хлебников был человек, иначе с ним не получалось.

— Что такое? — спросил Эдик, подойдя ближе, как только они остались вдвоём.

— Эдик, в чём дело? — спросил Хлебников, нахмурив брови. — Ты, по-моему, ни одной записи не сделал и вообще ни слова не слышал. Я не заставляю тебя записывать всё от и до, но всё-таки...

— Ну я же, в принципе, знаю эту тему. И дома потом почитаю... — начал оправдываться Эдик.

— Знаю я твои «почитаю», — перебил его Хлебников. — Через пару месяцев уже считай учебный год закончится, а ты учебник вообще даже не открывал.

— Да знаю я всё про пункцию суставов. И теорию, и даже практику, помнишь ведь, ты летом мне всё объяснял, и ещё на корове показывал? — Эдик насупился. Вот Костя вечно. То всё нормально, то начинает прессинговать. Как будто в нём внезапно просыпается совесть, и он вспоминает, что он вообще-то — Эдиков преподаватель. Каждый раз это кажется диким и Эдику из вредности хочется сморозить какую-нибудь глупость, насчёт которой он наверняка потом пожалеет. — Ладно. Прости. Я просто задумался…

Так же внезапно, как началась, обида начала проходить, успокаиваться. Хлебников ведь не виноват, что Эдик — его студент. Не виноват, что у них отношения. Это надо просто пережить, осталось всего два года. И аспирантура, если всё пойдёт нормально.

— О чём задумался? — спросил Хлебников уже мягче, спокойнее.

Эдик вздохнул. Если Хлебников о чём-то спрашивал, он всегда получал ответ. Не было ни малейшего шанса скрыть от него причину своей задумчивости, так или иначе, он бы её из Эдика вытащил.

— Да вот... — Эдик вздохнул снова. — Я тут знаешь, о чём подумал... Скажи, а когда ты... Ну...

— Что? — поторопил его Хлебников, когда Эдик замялся. Кажется, его глаза насмешливо блеснули. Конечно. Мямлящий и запинающийся студент — это охренеть как смешно. Эдик скрипнул зубами и сказал себе прекратить эти нервы.

— Когда ты понял, что ты меня... Ну, что ты меня тоже любишь?! — наконец выпалил Эдик, не в силах больше в себе это держать.

— Оу, — протянул Хлебников. Его брови поползли на лоб. — Так вот, в чём дело?

Эдик метнул ему за плечо притворно-рассеянный взгляд, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не в глаза. Казалось, Хлебников сейчас над ним рассмеётся. Эдик переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Ясно, — сказал Хлебников. Нет, он не смеялся. Он улыбался мягкой улыбкой. — Давай потом об этом поговорим?

Эдик с облегчением согласился: да, потом. Он уже и сам был не рад, что задал Косте такой вопрос. Не оказаться бы в его глазах круглым идиотом. Хлебников — с ним, так чего Эдику ещё-то надо? Разве нужно копаться в чужих чувствах?

Яшка дожидался его в коридоре. Несмотря на все заверения, что у них с Хлебниковым всё хорошо, Эдик то и дело ловил на себе внимательный Яшкин взгляд. Они отправились на радиологию в соседний корпус.

Эдик всю дорогу вспоминал о том, как они с Костей познакомились, как он сперва побаивался своего странного куратора по практике. И как боялся подойти к корове. И как общение по работе между ним и Хлебниковым постепенно стало переходить в более личную сферу. Все эти разговоры о будущем, о профессии... Удивительная мягкость и рассудительность Хлебникова в сочетании с его профессионализмом и заинтересованностью работой — нет, любимым делом, — подчас граничащей с фанатизмом, привлекали и оставляли неизгладимое впечатление. Без Хлебникова... Нет, Эдик и помыслить себя не мог без него.

Как прошла лекция по радиологии, он даже не заметил. Разумеется, тетрадь он открыл только для виду и ни строчки там не записал. Яшка уже косился на него с явной тревогой. Эдик очнулся только однажды, когда к нему обратилась одногруппница с просьбой одолжить тетрадь с конспектами по гигиене. Он безропотно отдал тетрадь и вернулся к воспоминаниям о Хлебникове. Занятия у Кости заканчивались раньше, и он сразу же ехал в клинику. Они встретятся там с Эдиком уже через пару часов. И выпьют чаю, если не будет никаких сложных операций. А потом, вечером...

***  
Увы, планам на чай не суждено было сбыться. Весь вечер они с Хлебниковым провозились в операционной с кошкой, которая умудрилась проглотить швейную иголку. Острие иглы вонзилось бедному животному в верхнее нёбо, другой конец иглы с отрезком нитки ушёл в трахею, и извлечь её было неимоверно сложно. Хлебников чертыхался и как мог аккуратно орудовал инструментами; малейшее неточное движение могло повредить близлежащие сосуды. Эдик болтался неподалёку, изображая помощь на подхвате. Наконец с иглой было покончено. Кошке вкололи первую дозу антибиотиков, и после Хлебников минут пять рассказывал хозяевам животного о том, как опасно разбрасывать иголки по квартире.

Потом у них была болонка с гингивитом, зубным камнем и ужасным запахом изо рта. Уж на что Эдик был неприхотлив после занятий в анатомичке, пропахшей формалином, и летней практики в вонючем коровнике, но он и то не мог думать обо всяких «люблю», пока под руками у него находилась пахнущая гнилью пасть собаки.

— И как можно было настолько запустить животное? — ворчал он вслух, не стесняясь.

— Да вот спроси их, — отвечал Хлебников, осторожно снимая зубной камень с верхнего клыка болонки. Дёсны кровоточили, нескольких зубов у собаки уже не было, выпали; остальные же шатались, грозя вывалиться в любую минуту.

Эту болонку Эдик запомнил надолго. Ни о каких посиделках с чаем не могло быть и речи. Слишком устали они с Хлебниковым оба, даже на то, чтобы возиться с кружками и заваркой, не хватало сил.

Принесли кошку, которая недавно выпрыгнула из окна. Сделали рентген и обнаружили трещину в лучевой кости. Эдик малодушно представил, что теперь они с Костей в клинике заночуют, и содрогнулся.

— Ничего страшного, это недолго, — сказал Хлебников, словно мысли его прочёл. — Наложим иммобилизирующую шинную повязку. А хочешь, сам?

Эдик кивнул без малейшего энтузиазма. Но Костя и так сегодня все операции делал, от Эдика ему не было никакой пользы, так пусть он хотя бы сейчас отдохнёт.

— Я побуду рядом, посмотрю, помогу, — продолжал Хлебников. — А ты давай, действуй.

Эдик криво улыбнулся и начал действовать.

***  
Ночевать в клинике не пришлось. Они даже домой попали до полуночи. В метро Эдик обессиленно дремал у Кости на плече. Пользуясь тем, что в какой-то момент их вагон опустел, Хлебников взял его за руку. Эдик даже проснулся от этого простого, но откровенного жеста. Приподнял голову, переплёл их пальцы и снова прикрыл глаза, склонив голову вбок. На следующей станции в вагон вошла какая-то парочка, и Хлебников осторожно разжал руку. Эдик только вздохнул, мысленно считая станции.

***  
— Помнишь наш сегодняшний разговор? — спросил вдруг Костя, когда они ехали в лифте.

Эдик встрепенулся и почти сразу вспомнил. Сейчас вопрос о влюблённости казался лишним. Они оба устали, хотелось отдыха, а не чувств с признаниями. И тем не менее, у Эдика трепыхнулось сердце в груди. Неужели Костя ему сейчас признается?

— Прямо не знаю, что тебе и ответить, — сказал Хлебников, полезая в карман за ключами от квартиры. — Дело-то серьёзное, требует всестороннего анализа.

Эдик вздохнул. Начинается. Ему уже были знакомы подобные нотки в голосе Кости. Когда за юмором он пытается скрыть что-то большее.

— Не хочешь, не говори, — ответил он, поглядывая по сторонам. Одинокая лампочка, дверные коврики у соседских квартир.

— Нет, ну почему же. Всё-таки несколько идей у меня есть, — ехидство стало чуть заметнее. Или просто Эдик наловчился чувствовать его?

Хлебников распахнул дверь и вошёл первым. Эдик двинулся за ним.

— Со мной не поделишься? — спросил он, поддразнивая и изображая равнодушие. У него ныла спина. И замёрзли руки. Он всю дорогу грел их в карманах пуховика, потому что опрометчиво не захватил сегодня из дома перчатки.

Костя неожиданно шагнул к нему, прижимаясь ближе.

— Конечно, — сказал он. — Но сперва...

Эдик вздохнул, через силу сглотнув сухим горлом. Хлебников стоял вплотную.

— Что «сперва»? — шепнул Эдик, заполнив своим напряжённым голосом образовавшуюся тишину.

Хлебников шагнул назад. Играл с ним. Будто не знает, как тянутся руки его обнять, прижать к себе и не отпускать. Заставить провести несколько дней в кровати, как было в Новый год. Отдыхать, отсыпаться, набираться сил и заниматься любовью во всех вообразимых позах.

— Сперва ужин и душ, а все разговоры потом!

Эдик зажмурился. Снова Костя над ним издевается.

— Ладно. Как скажешь, — ответил он. Есть почти не хотелось, кажется, он слишком устал для еды. А вот приготовиться к разговору бы не помешало. Так что Эдик поспешил застолбить для себя местечко: — Только в душ я первый.

***  
— Так что насчёт моего вопроса? — напомнил он позже.

Костя лежал под ним и смотрел на него. Эдик двигался плавно, медленно, стараясь растянуть удовольствие надолго, хотя телу хотелось иного. Хотелось до одурения стонать и целоваться, и ещё хотелось, чтобы Костя вошёл в него глубоко-глубоко, хотелось остановиться, замереть, ощущая его глубоко внутри, и изо всех сил отдрочить, но Эдик откладывал конец как мог. Вообще-то у них было что обсудить.

Он потянул руки Кости к своему животу, к груди; тот послушно их поднял и стал оглаживать Эдика раскрытыми ладонями. Его пальцы казались такими внимательными, чуткими, прикасались и гладили именно там, где Эдику это нравилось. Он всё же не выдержал и тихонько застонал. Костя в ответ плавно качнул бёдрами вверх. Эдик содрогнулся от накатившей волны удовольствия. Кажется, он мог бы кончить не помогая себе, от одних лишь движений Кости. Порой от этого становилось страшно, и тогда Эдик гнал от себя все эти мысли о зависимости и влюблённости. А порой никак не мог от них избавиться.

— Мне не хочется говорить, — ответил Костя, не прекращая плавных и медленных движений.

— Почему? — прошептал Эдик, захлёбываясь неровным вдохом. Так трудно было сдерживаться.

— Потому что мне иногда кажется... — ладонь прошлась по груди вверх, по ключице и шее, и Эдик подался вперёд всем телом, подставляясь. — ...кажется, что я для тебя не пара, — докончил Костя.

— Ерунда, — Эдик шумно вздохнул, приподнимаясь и снова опускаясь на нём. Одной рукой он схватился за собственный член, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро. Переждать удовольствие, если оно станет слишком сильным, не пустить дальше.

— Я же говорю: кажется. Это не значит, что я так всегда думаю.

Волосы Кости были растрёпаны, голова утопала в подушке, шея напряжена так, что выступали ключицы и виднелись мышцы. Эдик мог кончить только посмотрев на эту картину; да что там, только подумав о том, каким Костя бывает в минуты перед оргазмом, весь напряжённый и алчущий — его, Эдика.

— Так что ты думаешь иногда?

— Что не должен отвечать на подобные вопросы.

В этом не было никакой логики.

— Да почему?

— Потому что любое слово привяжет тебя ко мне ещё сильнее... Тогда как ты мог бы нормально...

— Нормально что? — Эдик внезапно остановился. — Нормально жить? Не быть, как ты говоришь, «привязанным» к тебе?

Костя не ответил, но кивнул.

— Встречаться с девушкой, жениться, завести детей... — предположил Эдик и, похоже, угадал.

Костя сомкнул пальцы на его плече, вроде слабовато, чтобы заставить его замолчать, но Эдику и самому не хотелось дальше перечислять ценности и реалии обычной человеческой жизни.

— А если мне всё это не нравится? Если не хочу? — спросил он и замолчал, затаив дыхание. По правде говоря, они никогда ещё не обсуждали таких серьёзных тем в постели. Костя предпочитал разговаривать на трезвую голову.

— Но почему ты так уверен? — наконец проговорил Костя как будто в замешательстве.

— Лучше привяжи меня к себе ещё сильнее, — сказал Эдик. — Говоришь, что слова привязывают, так привяжи.

— Привязать? — спросил Костя, возобновляя движение.

Затаившееся было удовольствие голодно вспыхнуло с новой силой. Оно поднялось от широко расставленных бёдер вверх по спине и животу, и Эдик выгнулся, потрясённо хватая ртом воздух. Он схватился за руку Кости, переплетая их пальцы. Упор оказался ненадёжным, рука Кости дрожала, но Эдик бы ни за что её не выпустил. Он с трудом балансировал на грани.

Костя качнулся вверх, приподнимая бёдра над кроватью. Эдик вскрикнул. Его столкнуло в собственный оргазм, как в глубокий омут. Это было слишком. Если бы он мог от счастья потерять сознание!

Он упал вперёд, слабо цепляясь руками за Костины плечи. Костя простонал, когда его настигло собственное освобождение.

Лёжа у него на груди, Эдик услышал шёпот:

— ...почти сразу, как только тебя увидел. Красивый, испуганный, и ещё глаза разного цвета. На закате солнце высвечивало их так ярко. И вообще ты весь казался тёплым, будто солнцем нагретый. Я увидел тебя и сразу растаял. Подумал, что это будет та ещё практика.

— Растаял? — переспросил Эдик.

— Ага, как мороженое...

Как бы ни таял Хлебников внутри, снаружи этого заметно не было. Эдик фыркнул, не сдержав смеха.

— Мороженое!.. — произнёс он, будто бы это всё объясняло.

— Вот, точно, — ответил Костя, тоже тихонько посмеиваясь. Его рука зарылась Эдику в волосы; это было очень приятно, хотелось жмуриться от удовольствия.

— А дальше? — спросил Эдик, отдышавшись.

— А дальше — ничего. Мои проблемы — это мои проблемы, а ты был моим студентом, так что...

Эдик глубоко вздохнул. Эмоции и чувства Кости представились ему айсбергом, огромной ледяной глыбой, от которой обычным людям видна лишь верхушка, не скрытая под водой...

— Ясно, — шепнул Эдик, едва разлепляя губы.

Рука в волосах снова шевельнулась.

— Засыпаешь?.. — спросил его Костя.

Эдик из последних сил еле кивнул. Он засыпал. Костя был рядом. И стал ещё чуточку понятнее и оттого ближе. Как же хорошо.


End file.
